Hello Hiro
by purple devil 87
Summary: Hiro has a chat at his brothers grave. But is his brother really there listening? Please leave a review telling me what you think


"Hello i am Baymax your personal health asi-asi-asi rebooting..." As Baymax shut off Hiro looked expectantly for him to short circuit like he did many other times he attempted rebuilding him and sighed. Rebuilding him would be tough and wasn't easy but he was almost there. Hiro had figured that Tadashi would have plans for how to rebuild Baymax and he wasn't wrong. When he found the plans for him he had cried. He needed to rebuild Baymax not because he'd lost him but because he'd been a way that Tadashi had lived on in spirit. It seemed the way Baymax acted he was like a surrogate brother/parent.

Hiro decided it would be a good idea to take a break seeing as he had been working all afternoon. Doing so he headed off to the campus coffee shop and ordered two green teas and fixed one up with a dab of honey and the other was left plain. Grabbing the teas Hiro began to cautiously sip the scalding beverage. It was annoying how hot the tea was no matter how he told the barista to cool it down.

As he walked he took in the sight of the cherry blossoms in bloom. Hiro remembered when he was younger he would play in the park with Tadashi and try and catch cherry blossoms to make wishes on. It was all silly childish stuff but that didn't mean the memories where unimportant. They still held deep sentimental power. Hiro could still see every curve and crease in the shape of Tadashi's face. He remembered how he would comfort him, encourage him, and playfully bicker with him on small unimportant stuff. It took all Hiro could muster to try not to cry. No matter how sweet the memories were, it seemed just like a double edged sword they could still inflict emotional pain.

Turning Hiro headed into the SanFransokiyo graveyard. He walked over to a grave with a tombstone marked in English and Japanese writing Tadashi hamada. Kneeling next to the grave he noticed how neglected it was and discarded many wilted bouquets of flowers and a old cup of smelly and foul green tea into a nearby trashcan. After doing so he sat back down in front of the grave on the grass Indian style and set the cup of green tea without honey down in front of the grave. He sill remembered how Tadashi liked his tea, scalding hot and no honey.

Hiro stared into the wispy curling steam of the tea in front of the grave for a bit before he spoke. "Did you miss me Tadashi? I felt like I needed to chat." Whenever he was at Tadashi's grave it felt like his spirit was there listening. " It's a beautiful day. Sun's shining, perfect temperature, cherry blossoms are in bloom." Hiro gave a weak smile and chuckled. "Remember how we would do that game where we would try to catch the falling blossoms and wish on them when we where young. It was silly I know but that was before the-...oh. I guess now there's so much going on like...how i'm a rebuilding Baymax. I found your plans for him and his healthcare chip really wasn't destroyed in the portal he had slipped it into his fist as he rocket fisted me out of there. I'm happy to say i'm almost done with him. There's just one last bug to fix and then presto when I insert that chip Baymax will be back. I don't know how you knew but I think...I think you knew that someday I would be needing Baymax more than you because you wouldn't be here to help me."

Hiro sat in silence for a minute as he finished his tea and then spoke " I wish you could be there to see me put his chip in. ...Well you'll be there in spirit." a solemn tear rolled down his cheek. Wiping it off on his hoodie Hiro looked at it and chuckled "To think this old thing used to be yours. Well it finally fits." Looking up at Tadashi's grave he saw a white butterfly floating past. To him it felt like a lucky sign almost like proof that Tadashi was here in spirit to listen. The butterfly stayed with him all the way back on the walk to the lab. It continued to float outside the window even when Hiro brought Baymax back. It wasn't a clear thing but Tadashi was definitely there in spirit.

¨Welcome to nerd school knuckle head.¨

* * *

Authors Note: I know this story isn't my best work but wanted to put it out anyway to see what you think. You don't have to but a review telling me what you thought would be appreciated. I will respond to any reviews except for those that are anonymous. Thanks for reading.


End file.
